starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Crueya Vandron
Crueya Vandron was Human Male who served the lord of House Vandron, one of the Ancient Houses of the Senex sector; additionally, he was an advisor to Emperor Cosimo Palpatine I, and an important figure in the establishment of the New Order. When the Old Republic was dissolved and the Galactic Empire was created to take it's place, Vandron helped shape the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order into a driving force in Imperial organization, alongside the likes of Ishin-Il-Raz, Ardus Kaine, and Janus Greejatus. While he was not a member of the organization personally, he provided the funding for much of its activities, and he also helped establish the Imperial Security Bureau. A Humanocentric and a deep believer in the Empire and its key ideals, he attempted to work the idea of "Imperial infallibility" into the Imperial legal code around 0 BBY, but was met with stern opposition by the Justice department. By 12 ABY, he had died and his daughter Theala Vandron Jr. assumed the leadership of House Vandron. Biography Early life Crueya Vandron was born into nobility on the planet Asmeru in 60 BBY. He was a member of House Vandron, thought to be the oldest and most noble of the Ancient Houses of Senex-Juvex.Star Wars: Children of the Jedi Vandron eventually became an influential and powerful lord and married his first wife. The Senex sector was an aristocracy that operated outside of the Republic, and had its own distinct laws and customs; they bred slaves, which was against the ideals of the Republic. Because of this, the Republic refused to openly trade with Crueya Vandron and his fellow lords, despite the urgings of the Senex sector's inhabitants. The New Order In 31 BBY, the newly-elected President, Cosimo Palpatine I, with the support of the Galactic Senate, dissolved the Republic and reformed it as the Galactic Empire, named himself as Emperor, and established the New Order. Crueya Vandron retained his post as advisor, and was tasked with making the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order into a tool and a weapon for Palpatine to wield. Vandron corresponded with Ishin-Il-Raz, head of COMPNOR's Select Committee, as to what path the organization would take; Vandron approved, and agreed to fund expansions to the Committee. However, COMPNOR was little more than a social club for rich, Human patriots, and few regarded it as something that would make an impact on the galaxy. Vandron, however, saw potential to make it just that; although he was not officially a member of COMPNOR's Select Committee, with the backing of Emperor Palpatine he began to mold the organization as he saw fit. COMPNOR still had many prominent members who were wary of Palpatine and Vandron sought to weed them out before building the organization any further. With Palpatine's aid, he removed them, one by one, not through public opposition but through guile and intrigue; eventually, Vandron and the Emperor had the opponents of COMPNOR's change through a series of shrewd moves, and opposition slowly died down. Vandron provided the funding for the likes of Janus Greejatus, and Ardus Kaine to shape COMPNOR, and many sub-organizations were formed to ensure every part of the Empire was being checked over. Vandron had no official capacity within the organization, but each change or new group the Select Committee wanted to form had to go through him, and by extension the Emperor, for approval. During the period between 31 BBY and the Battle of Yavin, Vandron helped form the Imperial Security Bureau to keep tabs on Armand Isard's Imperial Intelligence. COMPNOR was not without its faults, though, and it constantly feuded with Imperial Intelligence; some, such as Ardus Kaine, saw this as a huge waste of time and resources and ceased having any part in COMPNOR because of it. Several years before the Battle of Yavin, the Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II began to have many Imperial diplomats and senators whom he did not trust killed. As a way to show the galaxy's citizens that he was a benevolent and kind leader, Palpatine spoke with the children of each of the murdered delegates, telling them their parents had been killed by anti-Imperial terrorists; the children became famous on Coruscant, and in an attempt to hold them up as an example of all, Vandron insisted that the children be drafted into the newly reformed SAGroup, where they were given a vast education, with military operations, bureaucracy, and intelligence being the foremost subjects on the curriculum. Vandron's idea was at least partially unsuccessful, as one of the children, Kerri Lessev, became a top agent of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Some years later, Vandron attempted to work "Imperial infallibility" into the Empire's legal code, but was met with great resistance from the Justice department; he had Imperial Security agents harass his opponents, and had many of them replaced with those whose loyalty he was sure of. By 12 ABY, Vandron had died and was replaced by his daughter Theala Vandron Jr. as the head of House Vandron. Personality and traits Crueya Vandron was an unscrupulous man, who cared little for other beings. In his native Senex sector, he funded the "growing" of slaves, and refused to cease doing so even at the urging of the Republic. Thus, many saw Vandron and his peers as immoral, and were reluctant to work with them during the crisis involving the Nebula Front. Vandron knew how to turn things to his advantage, and was not above using methods such as blackmail to put himself where he wanted to be. He was nevertheless considered good humored and was also a heavy drinker. Vandron was a believer in Human High Culture and in the ideals of the New Order; loyal to a fault, he gave up his lofty position in the Senex system to work for his friend Cosimo Palpatine I. Vandron believed in the Imperial way, and considered Palpatine's Empire infallible. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Imperial Security Bureau personnel Category:Nobility Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Bureaucrats of the Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic bureaucrats